Mianhae
by MiyuriKim95
Summary: Baekhyun yang merasa bosan pada kekasihnya memilih jalan selingkuh untuk menutupi rasa bosan dan rasa rindunya, tanpa ia sadari kekasih dan selingkuhannya merupakan sahabat dekat. ChanBaek/KrisBaek


Mianhae

Author : Miyu Ri_ Kim

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Hurts, Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo(s)

Disclaimer : All characters not mine! I juts own this story ^^

Story Begin

_Kini hanya deruh ombak kebimbangan yang terus bergulung menyapu ruang hati Baekhyun yang dilanda beribu gelisah. Keadaan yang semakin menerkam menambah kerisauan hati Baekhyun._

_Apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini akhirnya terjadi. Baekhyun harus menentukan satu diantara dua hati yang saat ini mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Sementara Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi seorang pemilih._

_Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tau apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Begitulah harapan Baekhyun._

Byun Baekhyun seorang namja berusia 19 tahun terbangun dari tidurnya, ditatapnya jam weker yang sejak tadi berdering mengusik kelelapan tidurnya. Namja berparas cantik itu tersenyum singkat saat melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.10.

Ruang kamarnya yang luas dengan balutan cat baby masih tampak begitu gelap, jendela-jendela kamarnya pun masih tertutup rapat. Baekhyun menarik selimut bermotif hati kesayangannya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Malas, itulah kata yang saat ini tertulis dipikiran Baekhyun.

_When your gone .._

_The pieces of my heart are missing you.._

_When your gone.._

_The face I come to know is missing too.._

Ringtone Handphone Baekhyun memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang kedua.

Diraihnya Handphone yang berada diatas meja tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Baekhyun kau dimana? Sebentar lagi mata kuliah pertama dimulai" seru seseorang diujung telfon sana membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan Handphone dari telinganya beberapa detik.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biasa saja Kyungsoo-ah, pendenganranku masih bagus dan aku tidak tuli jadi tak usah berteriak seperti itu. Memangnya itu harus yah?" protes Baekhyun pada sahabatnya Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe sorry Baek, aku pikir kau masih menempel dikasurmu jadi agar mata sipitmu itu terbuka, aku lebih baik berteriak kan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dari seberang sana.

"Dan kau benar, aku memang masih menempel dikasur sambil memeluk pacar keduaku"

"Mwo? Benarkahh? kau punya pacar selain Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo kembali teriak tak percaya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Dasar telmi, yang aku maksud itu gulingku Soo-ah. Kau berpikir terlalu jauh sih"

"Ohahaha guling yah, aku kira benar-benar ada cinta kedua. Aku tidak berpikir terlalu jauh kok, aku masih stay disini, aku kan tidak ke Amerika untuk berpikir" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada manja dan sedikit bodoh. Baekhyun kembali geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya dengan reaksi polos Kyungsoo.

"Dasar telmi" batin Baekhyun yang kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Terserahlah, oh ya sudah dulu ne aku mau mandi dulu, eits jangan lupa tunggu aku di Aula" Pinta Baekhyun yang setelah itu memutuskan panggilan dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera mengambil handuk yang sedari tadi tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, langkahnya di percepat memasuki kamar mandi yang berada dipojok kiri ruangan peristirahatan. Selepas membasuh tubuhnya dengan siraman air keran yang menyegarkan tubuh, Baekhyun dengan sigap menyelesaikan segala keperluan aktivitasnya hari ini.

Ruangan Aula tampak sepi, hanya derai tawa yang sesekali terdengar dari mulut para mahasiswa yang berjalan beriringan melewati aula. Kyungsoo sendiri yang sejak tadi berdiri di aulan pun mulai berjalan tak tentu arah menanti kehadiran Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak ceria kini berubah masam karena bosan menunggu sosok sahabatnya yang mempunyai wajah penuh pesona itu.

"Kyungsoo," teriak seseorang memecah kegelisahan Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berambut coklat kemerahan dengan senyuman lebar, dan berperawakan tampan yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol, kupikir kau Baekhyun" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa

"Loh memangnya Baekhyun kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Belum datang, ah itu dia" seru Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk tubuh Baekhyun yang tinggi semampai alias satu meter tak sampai #plakk XD

Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Maaf yah aku terlambat" Kata Baekhyun pelan

"Tidak apa-apa Chagi-ah, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk kelas" Ajak Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Seketika itu timbul rasa bersalah dalam hati Baekhyun, rasa bersalah karena telah melakukan penghianatan pada Cinta yang diberikan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan awal mula kesalahannya..

_Cinta tidak hanya timbul karena kedekatan yang telah lama terjalin_

_Cinta tidak hanya ada karena kebersamaan dalam hidup_

_Tapi…_

_Cinta bisa saja datang karena pertemuan yang tak pernah diduga sebelumnya…_

**Dan itulah secercah kalimat yang saat ini tengah dirasakan Baekhyun. Pertemuan yang tak pernah diduga olehnya dengan seorang namja di EXO Cafe minggu lalu membuat Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol kekasihnya yang telah setia bersamanya selama lima tahun. Baekhyun merasakan adanya getaran lain saat melihat namja itu. Seorang namja berwajah tampan blasteran China-Kanada, bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki tatapan mata yang begitu dalam dan mampu menenangkan jiwa orang yang memandangnya. Pertemuan yang membuat suatu kedekatan yang selama seminggu itu menjadi erat dan membuahkan suatu hubungan yang istimewa.**

"**Kris hyung, apa kau yakin kalau hubungan kita akan bertahan lama?." Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris namja yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.**

"**Yakin. Selama kau bisa setia" Jawab Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun**

**Baekhyun mengalihakan pandangannya kearah hamparan luasnya laut yang berada tak jauh dari cafe. **

"**Setia" Kata itu terngiang ditelinga Baekhyun, sebuah kata yang tak mungkin lagi bersahabat dengan dirinya. Keputusannya untuk menerima pengakuan cinta Kris menjadi awal hilangnya kesetiaan yang selama ini dia jaga hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang. Deruh ombak laut yang ganas mengusik ketenangan jiwa Baekhyun, perlahan tetesan-tetesan bening menetes dari mata bulat Baekhyun mengaliri pipinya yang putih.**

**Kris menarik wajah Baekhyun secara perlahan.**

"**Ada apa?". Kris mencoba bertanya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis dari bibir tipisnya.**

"**Aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedang bahagia saja." Ucap Baekhyun berbohong.**

**Kris merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.**

"**Kenapa harus meneteskan air mata kalau kau sedang bahagia", Kata Kris mencoba menenangkan hati Baekhyun kemudian mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir pada pipi putih Baekhyun**

Sebuah lambaian tangan dihadapan wajah Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Baekkie, kenapa kau malah melamun sayang?apa yang kau pikirkan hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut setelah ajakannya diabaikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Baekhyun tersadar bahwa daritadi dia membayangkan kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, wajah Chanyeol seketika berbinar. Maklumlah, kesibukan Chanyeol sebagai seorang ketua senat dikampusnya dengan segala _schedule _yang padat dan senantiasa menyita waktu kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun membuatnya jarang merasakan kehangatan dekapan dari sentuhan tangan Baekhyun yang lembut.

"Kenapa Baekkie-ah? Daritadi kau terlihat begitu aneh, apa kau ada masalah?" Chanyeol mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, pelukannya semakin erat. Pelukan yang menandakan Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol setelah apa yang dilakukannya seminggu ini dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Yah sudah kalau kau belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang tak apa-apa aku bisa mengerti, hm malam ini aku mau mengajakmu dinner. Aku harap kau mau mengingat kita sudah lama tidak keluar untuk berkencan anggap saja sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku juga karena terlalu sibuk, sekalian aku juga mau mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang." Sebuah ajakan manis terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru mengernyitkan keningnya..

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya

Pertanyaan itu terbawa hingga jam mata kuliahnya berakhir. Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diliriknya Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kyungsoo, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu". Ucap Baekhyun memulai percakapan

"Bertanya apa? sepertinya serius sekali" balas Kyungsoo

"Menurutmu aneh tidak kalau ada seorang namja yang berselingkuh dengan namja lain, padahal namja itu punya namjachingu yang baik, pengertian, dan setia padanya apalagi mereka sudah berpacaran lama..?" tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan yang seolah menggambarkan kisah cintanya yang sedang dirundung masalah.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, diletakkannya punggung tangan kanannya di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak suka dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo buru-buru menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Baekhyun sambil memasang muka masamnya yang imut.

"Mianhae, habis kau bertanya seperti itu.. Yah tentu saja aneh, itu artinya namja itu tidak bersyukur. Tuhan sudah berbaik hati memberinya pasangan yang sangat baik. Kalau aku, aku lebih memilih tidak memiliki kekasih daripada punya tapi hanya untuk aku duakan dan membuatnya sakit hati. Ahh, ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, Kai sudah menungguku" Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian karena memiliki janji pulang bersama namjachingunya.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terus terngiang ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan mencoba melepaskan sejuta penat serta kegelisahan yang mengikutinya sejak siang tadi. Jujur?, Apa iya aku harus jujur pada Chanyeol, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Chanyeol justru membenciku?. Baekhyun semakin gelisah, diraihnya handphone yang berada diatas meja samping kasurnya.

"Chanyeol aku ingin minta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini." Isi pesan singkatnya kepada Chanyeol.

Namun tak ada balasan.

Malam ini langit tak secerah biasanya yang bertabur bintang, malam ini seolah mendukung suasana hati Baekhyun yang gelisah. Seharusnya ia senang karena malam ini Chanyeol mengajaknya makan malam bersama setelah banyaknya waktu kebersamaan mereka yang terbuang namun rasa takut justru mendominasi hatinya. Ditatapnya wajah cantiknya melalui cermin, ia sedikit tersenyum berusaha membuang rasa gelisahnya.

Pipppp…..

Suara klakson mobil sport merah buatan California menghentikan kesibukan Baekhyun dikamar.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuka pintu dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman kepada si pemilik mobil. Baekhyun bergegas menemui Chanyeol yang malam itu tampil mempesona dengan balutan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Membuatnya tampak mirip dengan salah seorang actor drama yang sering Baekhyun tonton.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

Suasana malam yang dingin mengikis harum parfum dikulit mulus Baekhyun. Bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkah memasuki ruangan Cafe yang ramai akan kunjungan orang-orang yang lapar. Sebuah meja di sudut kiri ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah jendela terbuka yang memeperlihatkan dengan jelas suasana malam diluar sana yang disemarakkan oleh beribu deruh kendaraan menjadi pilihan Chanyeol.

Dipesannya dua porsi _Steak _dan juga _wine…_ Sesekali Chanyeol melempar pandangannya kearah pintu berharap seseorang yang dinantinya akan muncul. Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya hanya berdiam dan pandangannya tertuju pada pemandangan diluar yang sedikit sunyi, pikirannya kembali kacau, kesalahannya kembali terbayang. Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya, Chanyeol mulai menangkap suatu keganjalan dari sikap Baekhyun sejak siang tadi.

Selang beberapa menit, datang seseorang memasuki ambang pintu cafe yang sejak tadi dinanti kehadirannya oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun dia sudah datang" Ucap Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun

Dengan pikiran yang masih kacau Baekhyun menoleh menatap seseorang yang dijanjikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, matanya terbelalak, hatinya berdebar amat kencang berpacu dengan dentangan jam dinding cafe. Orang itu balik menatapnya dengan raut muka sedikit heran melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" tanya orang itu

"Kris?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

Chanyeol menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Kalian saling kenal?", tanya Chanyeol dengan raut muka keheranan

"Iya, kau ingat namja cantik yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu yang aku temui di EXO café itu? Nah ini dia orangnya, wah aku tak menyangka kau juga mengenalnya apa kalian berteman?. Oh iya Chanyeol-ah, apa Baekhyun sudah bilang padamu kalau kami berpacaran?" jawab Kris sambil terus menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman bangga. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk lesu.

Bagaikan disambar petir, hati Chanyeol teriris perih. Rasa tak percaya terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Kecewa, marah, benci, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu dalam hati Chanyeol yang sedang bergejolak.

"Jadi karena ini, kau jadi berubah. Kau berusaha menajuhiku, lalu maksud dari pesanmu sore tadi, kau meminta maaf kepadaku apa itu karena kau ternyata telah menghianati cintaku? Aku sudah curiga melihat sikapmu sejak tadi siang, dan sekarang aku menemukan jawabannya. Kenapa kau begini Baekhyun-ah? Kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku seharusnya kau jujur, jangan seperti ini kau bukan hanya mengecewakanku tapi kau juga telah merubah penilaianku terhadapmu" Chanyeol meluapkan segala rasa kecewanya. Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya, digenggamnya tangan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menghempaskannya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kris, ia begitu terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol ia bahkan belum sempat duduk dan mengobrol bersama sahabatnya itu namun sekarang ia juga ikut menjadi korban kekecewaan sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau tak jujur padaku, ternyata kau sudah punya namjachingu dan parahnya ia adalah sahabatku sendiri, seandainya kau jujur aku tak akan mungkin mendekatimu dan menyatakan cinta padamu" Ucap Kris yang juga dilanda kecewa, ia tak pernah menyangka jika ternyata namja yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya dan membuatnya begitu bahagia adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri. Kris bahkan sudah berencana mengajak Baekhyun berlibur ke Kanada minggu depan.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae aku tau aku salah. Aku tidak seharusnya membohongimu aku juga tak tau jika ternyata kau dan Chanyeol bersahabat. Dan Chanyeol, jujur aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk menduakanmu. Tapi keadaan yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini" Jelas Baekhyun sambil terus terisak.

"Keadaan apa?" gertak Chanyeol

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol, aku merindukan pelukanmu, kelembutanmu, juga perhatianmu. Apa kau sadar kesibukanmu sebagai ketua senat membuatku merasa tidak berarti untukmu, Dan saat aku bertemu Kris, aku meluapkan segala rasa rinduku terhadapmu padanya. Kris bersikap sama sepertimu, memperhatikanku dan begitu menyayangiku" Baekhyun pun tak kuasa memendam emosinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Timbul rasa bersalah di hatinya, lima tahun bersama dan apakah harus berakhir seperti ini, pikir Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun selama ini terlalu indah untuk dilepas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang..

"Sekarang terserah padamu Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol. Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Kini hanya deruh ombak kebimbangan yang terus bergulung menyapu ruang hati Baekhyun yang dilanda beribu gelisah. Keadaan yang semakin menerkam menambah kerisauan hati Baekhyun.

Apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini akhirnya terjadi. Baekhyun harus menentukan satu diantara dua hati yang saat ini mengisi kekosongan Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi seorang pemilih.

Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tau apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Begitulah harapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Baekhyun-ah, meski aku begitu mencintaimu tapi aku tak suka penghianatan. Jadi aku tak ingin lagi berurusan denganmu", Kris bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia tak mau hatinya semakin terluka seandainya Baekhyun tak memilih dirinya nanti.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Kris yang semakin jauh dari pengawasan matanya dengan isakan tangis yang tiada hentinya, sedang Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya terus menunduk tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Rencana makan malam romantisnya hancur berantakan, niat hatinya untuk melepas rasa rindunya kini hilang sudah.

"Chanyeol aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau meski aku bahagia bersama Kris namun aku sadar kalau aku hanya mampu mencintaimu" Tegas Baekhyun sambil mendekap Chanyeol dari belakang

Chanyeol berbalik. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata kekasihnya itu, terlihat jelas olehnya tatapan mata Baekhyun yang sendu seolah berbicara padanya agar tidak mengabaikan pengakuan tulus dari hati terdalam kekasihnya itu. Aku mungkin terluka saat ini, tapi kalau aku melepasmu maka luka itu akan menjadi duka terdalam yang menyayat relung hatiku, haruskah kita berakhir seperti ini? Berakhir dengan mengubur kebersamaan kita selama 5 tahun ini? Tapi aku takut jika kita berakhir, aku akan mengalami trauma dan membuatku tak bisa mencintai lagi, batin Chanyeol terus bertanya. Baekhyun terus menatapnya penuh harap, tatapan yang meminta Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat saja agar hatinya lebih tenang

"Jujur saja aku kecewa padamu, tapi aku juga sadar sebesar apapun rasa sakitku aku tak bisa menjauhimu. Baekhyun-ah apa yang kau perbuat padaku sehingga aku begitu mencintaimu? Jadi aku putuskan akan tetap bersamamu" ungkap Chanyeol menjawab harapan Baekhyun sembari mengembangkan senyuman begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat menumpahkan besarnya rasa cinta mereka.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, namja cantik yang berhasil mencuri hatiku dan memenjarakan jiwaku hanya untuk menatap keindahanmu.

Begitulah makna sesosok Byun Baekhyun dihati Park Chanyeol yang paling dalam..

Kata-kata itu semakin membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol seorang…

The End


End file.
